I feel everything
by cheemander
Summary: The night she kissed her when they lost to Vocal Adrenaline, was the first and only time she would ever get butterflies on stage. Faberry fluff oneshot.


She took in a deep breath and tightened her arms around the blonde girl. Both of them were laying on the couch together, watching some movie neither of them were too interested in. As she slowly breathed in, she inhaled the other girl's scent. A gentle coconut scent filled in nostrils.

She was so lucky, and it didn't make any sense.

"I'm not perfect, you know?"

Quinn looked up at her girlfriend curiously.

"What brings this up?"

Rachel shook her head. "I still don't understand why you want to be with me. You could literally have anyone you wanted, you're the most beautiful person I know. Why me?"

Quinn cracked a small smile and pressed a kiss to Rachel's cheek. "Well, you're the most beautiful person I know. So, there. Question answered."

Rachel frowned and pushed away from Quinn so that she could sit up. "Give me a real answer Quinn."

Quinn raised her brow. "Why isn't that a real answer? You said I was beautiful, so I can think it about you. It's true. Even Puck said you were a good looking Jew."

The brunette huffed. "Noah will say anything to get into a girl's pants, you of all people should know that." It was true. The crib over in the corner with a small sleeping infant was proof of that.

"Rachel, honestly, you weren't the ideal person to fall in love with. We live in a small town in Ohio. Me and you still have to live with a fear of getting hurt by someone who doesn't accept us. When I discovered my feelings for you, it was a very dark conflicting time in my life. I could've gone either way, I still had slight feelings for Puck."

Rachel felt her stomach tightening. She only seemed to be listing reasons why she shouldn't be with her. "Quinn, please...if you're still unsure, we don't have to do this..."

"I never said I was finished. I was so unsure and scared of everything, just being around you or him didn't feel right." Quinn softly lifted her hand and cupped Rachel's cheek. "But then you kissed me. It was awkward, and fast. But when you kissed me I felt so safe, so happy. I knew that I could put up with this stupid small town for a few more years, just for you."

Rachel felt her heart beating uncontrollably. Exactly like it did the night she kissed Quinn. The night they lost sectionals to Vocal Adrenaline. She did it in between tears and glaring at Jesse St. James. That was the first and only time she would ever get butterflies on stage.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and pulled her close, so that their forehead were touching. "Babe, I'm never going to want anyone else. I don't know if you got the exact answer you wanted, but I just love you. I really do."

Rachel felt her throat close up and tears of joy form around her eyes. "I love you too..." She said, just barely loud enough for Quinn to hear.

Quinn sucked in a deep breath. Every time Rachel had said I love you back, it was like a brand new experience for her. Every time was better than the last. More fulfilling. The blonde took one hand and pulled the back of Rachel's head, so that their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Rachel slowly eased back into laying down. Quinn moved so that she was straddling the other girl. She gave her a devilish grin.

"I love the romance, but I'd rather get a little down and dirty right now. These teenage hormones are driving me wild."

Rachel smirked. "So, this is why I'm with you."

They both laughed.

"Yes, and that I put up with your loud singing. At all times of the night." She said while letting her hands travel up Rachel's chest.

Rachel stifled a moan. She grabbed Quinn's collar and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Quinn started to move onto Rachel's neck. Sucking and gently nipping, making sure to mark her territory.

The short brunette was getting incredibly turned on, because whenever Quinn left her a hickey, she left it on the very front of her neck, making it so the world had to see it. She slid her hands under Quinn's shirt and pulled it over her head. Quinn reached back to undo her bra, when a door opened inside the house. They both froze, unable to move or speak, paralyzed by fear.

"Hey guys! We heard Rachel had the cold so we brought some chicken noodle..." Finn's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open as he walked into the room with two girls about to consummate their relationship.

Santana slapped a hand over Brittany's eyes. "Aye...the last thing I need you to think about is Quinn's chest."

Quinn blushed furiously and rushed to get her shirt back on. Rachel scratched her head sheepishly.

Kurt set the bag of groceries down and smirked. "Well, looks like someone feels better."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day at school Rachel and Quinn couldn't stop hearing about their near naked encounter with all of New Directions. Quinn threw a few vulgarities their way while Rachel simply buried her head in her hands.

In between 1st and 2nd hour, Rachel happily bounced up to Quinn, who was picking books out of her locker.

"Hey babe." Quinn smiled and pecked her on the cheek.

Rachel gave her the biggest smile she had seen from the girl, well, ever. "I figured it out."

Quinn cocked her head to the side. "Figured what out?"

"Well, last night after we talked about why you loved me, I started thinking, why do I love Quinn Fabray?"

"Go on..."

"And I compiled a list of reasons!"

"Oh god..."

"But, I put it in a nut shell. Because the list was rather long, and I know neither I nor you would have time for it. Considering my vocal practices and your AP classes."

Quinn gave her an amused smile. "So, are you going to tell me or what?"

Rachel nodded quickly. "It's because, you make me feel...everything. When I'm with you, my heart soars and I reach heights I've never imagined. That time we broke up, I felt like a part of me had been ripped away, that I wasn't myself. Whenever you storm off after a fight, the only thing I want to do is run after you and leave everything else behind. None of it matters without you. I wouldn't be able to feel any of these things if you weren't so important. I feel everything. I'm ready to take the good with the bad, because I know after it's bad, it can only get better. Because I love you." She gently reached for Quinn's hand and put it to her heart.

At this point, Quinn was nearly in tears. That was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to her. She shivered a little as she felt Rachel's heart beating so fast; her heart was beating at the same rate. Quinn was slowly leaning in for a kiss when the bell rang.

Rachel frowned. "Darn, time to go to class."

Her girlfriend looked incredulous. "You give me an adorable speech, then don't kiss me? I don't think so. You can say goodbye to second period today." Without letting Rachel get a word in about the importance of attending class, she pulled her in the direction of the parking lot. They may not be learning Spanish this hour, but the two were definitely about to learn some "life skills".

**THE END**

A/N: Hola! Promise the new chapters of "I'll try" and "It was you" will be up soon. Just wanted to do a cute little one shot. :D


End file.
